Konoha Ability High School
by Cerra Vige
Summary: "Wah wah…tak kusangka kau terlibat dalam pemberontakan ini, Kabuto."/"Tidak pernah terbayangkan aku akan melawan pasirku sendiri."/ AU. Chapter 3 update! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hello minna-san! Saya masih newbie di sini hehehe ^^ ini adalah first fict saya, mohon para senpai dan readers yang lain bersedia untuk me review dan mengomentari fict saya ini saya memang sedikit terinspirasi dari anime dan manga Gakuen Alice dalam pembuatan fict ini, tapi jujur itu hanya menginspirasi…tidak bermaksud menjiplak dan semacamnya, mohon pengertian dari para readers sekalian. Okey, this is it Konoha Ability High School….**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konoha Ability High School © Cerra Vige**

**Warning : AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc. don't like don't read.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue : Welcome To Konoha Ability High School!**

Negara Hi terkenal dengan warganya yang 70% memiliki ability. Ability adalah sebutan untuk kemampuan seseorang yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang awam. Contohnya saja kepala Negara Hi atau yang biasa disebut dengan Hokage ini memiliki _Time Traveler Ability_, atau kemampuan untuk menjelajah waktu. Di Negara Hi, orang awam dan para Abilities (sebutan untuk orang-orang yang memiliki ability) hidup berbaur satu sama lain.

Di ibukota negara Hi, yaitu Konoha memiliki sekolah khusus untuk para Abilities di seluruh Negeri. Yaitu Konoha Ability High School. Para murid di sekolah ini di didik untuk mengendalikan dan meningkatkan Ability nya, dan kadang ada murid yang dikirim untuk misi. Contohnya, misi untuk membantu pihak kepolisian menangkap buronan kelas S. Dalam misi seperti ini, biasanya para Abilities yang dikirm adalh yang memiliki Ability tipe penyerang. Dan masih banyak juga misi-misi yang lain.

Konoha Ability High School atau yang biasa disebut K-Abs tidak memiliki fasilitas Asrama yang mengharuskan para Abilities untuk tinggal disitu. Dan untuk pelajaran, K-Abs mewajibkan beberapa pelajaran pokok untuk diikuti. Seperti Matematika, IPA dan olahraga, sisanya bebas mereka pilih. Dan ada juga kelas tambahan untuk pengembangan Ability mereka masing-masing yang dibagi sesuai pengelompokan masing-masing Ability.

K-Abs mewajibkan murid-murid nya untuk mengenakan seragam. Pada musim semi, kemaja putih, dasi kotak-kotak berwarna hijau, _sweater_ hitam panjang dan rok kotak-kotak hijau untuk perempuan sedangkan untuk laki-laiki celana kotak-kotak hijau panjang. Untuk musim panas, hanya berbeda di kemeja saja, yaitu mengenakan kemja putih lengan pendek dan tidak mengenakan _sweater. _untuk musim gugur sama seperti musim semi, tapi mendapat tambahn _blazer _hitam. Dan untuk musim dingin mendapat tambahan mantel berwarna hijau tua.

Selamat datang di Konoha Ability High School!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Gomen minna! Baru bisa update sekarang, sibuk banget habis MOS dan harus ber adaptasi di SMA. Enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konoha Ability High School © Cerra Vige**

**Warning : AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc. don't like don't read.**

**Chapter 2**

Bel berdentang dengan nyaring di Konoha Ability High School tepat pukul 07.30. Murid-murid yang membawa kendaraan dengan terburu-buru memarkirkan kendaraan mereka. Termasuk si pemilik rambut pirang jabrik ini.

"Aduuuuh untung saja baru bel!"

Bocah ini lari tergopoh-gopoh menuju lokernya. Rambutnya yang sudah jabrik jadi semakin jabrik karena tertiup angin. Ia tersenyum lega ketika sampai di depan lokernya yang bernomor 020. Ia merogoh saku jeans usang nya lalu mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka lokernya.

"Baiklah…pelajaran hari ini…emm"

Klek. Bunyi loker sebelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jadwal pelajaran.

"Ah! Pagi Sasuke!" Ia menyapa laki-laki berambut _raven _di sebelahnya.

"Hn, pagi" Sasuke, tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha membalas sapaan si pirang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang _badmood _Sasuke? Lihat wajahmu itu! Apa lagi yang dilakukan Itachi-nii, eh?" Tanya si pirang sambil mengambil diktat Matematika untuk pelajaran pertama nya hari ini.

Orang di sebelahnya menggerutu pelan dan menjawab "Baka Aneki itu menendangku dari tempat tidur"

Si pirang menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut, menahan tawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Naruto" Sasuke men _deathglare _si pirang yang sekarang diketahui bernama Naruto itu.

"Hahahaha Itachi-nii hebat!" sekarang Naruto tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul pintu lokernya.

"Kubilang, jangan tertawa" kini dari kedua tangan Sasuke keluar kobaran api kecil. Aw, kelihatannya panas.

Wajah Naruto yang merah karena tadi terlalu banyak tertawa sekarang pucat pasi karena melihat api yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ah…ha….ha….baiklah _mate_" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sebagai tanda perdamaian.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan menghilangkan api dari kedua tangannya lalu mengambil diktat matematika dari lokernya yang bernomor 021.

"Pagi Naruto, Sasuke!" gadis berambut pink berjalan mengampiri mereka dan berhenti di loker nomor 022.

"Pagi"

"Pagi Sakura!"

Sakura, Sakura Haruno melempar senyum ke kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Sasuke ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kelihatan lebih suram dari biasanya huh?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan karton ke dalam lokernya.

":Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Sakura sebenarnya dia-"

"Diam kau Naruto. Atau rambutmu mau kubuat gosong?"

"…..tidak"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat tingkah kedua sahabat baiknya itu. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan mengambil bukunya.

"Hmm…matematika, lalu ilmu sosial dan…Aw!" Sakura cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang mengambil diktat ilmu sosial dari lokernya.

"Hee ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja menutup lokernya.

"Ada yang menaruh _cutter_ di lokerku" jawabnya sambil mengambil _cutter _ yang tadi melukainya dengan tangan kiri nya. Sayatan yang cukup panjang melintang di punggung tangan kanan Sakura.

"Cih..percuma saja orang itu menaruh _cutter_ di lokermu" sahut Sasuke sambil menutup ritsleting tasnya. "Ya kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya. Kau benar Sasuke"

Percuma. Karena luka sayatan itu langsung tertutup tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun.

"Hehe betul juga ya. Baiklaaaah! Ayo kita ke kelas!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biar kujelaskan. Naruto Namikaze memiliki _Air and wind ability, _yaitu _ability _yang dapat mengendalikan dan memanipulasi angin atau udara. Lalu Sasuke Uchiha memiliki _Fire and Heat manipulation_, ability yang membuatnya dapat mengendalikan Api dan udara panas. Dan Haruno Sakura, gadis cerdas ini memiliki _Rapid Cell Regeneration_ _Ability_, yaitu _ability _yang dapat dengan cepatnya menyembuhkan luka separah apapun tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 jam pertama di kelas matematika itu kosong karena si guru pengajar yang memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi tak kunjung datang. Dan ini sudah ke-2 kalinya dalam minggu ini.

"Haaaah…Kakashi-sensei payah sekali. Terlambat untuk ke-2 kalinya dalam minggu ini" gerutu Sakura sambil mengerjakan diktat matematika nya. Gadis ini memang selalu belajar sendiri jika sensei-nya terlambat.

"Iya betul. Hoaaaam…aku bosan" jawab Naruto sambil menguap. Tapi tangannya masih cekatan menerbangkan rambut Ino Yamanaka yang duduk di depannya dengan angin yang ditiup dari mulutnya.

"Baka Naruto! Berhenti mempermainkan rambutku! Atau mau kutumbuhkan bunga bangkai di rambutmu hah?"

Sekarang posisi Ino sudah berbalik dan tangannya sudah ada di atas kepala Naruto.

Glek. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat kejadian minggu lalu. Ketika bola angin yang ia gunakan untuk menjahili Ino ternyata terlalu besar hingga memporak-porandakan rambut dan barang-barang di meja Ino. Si putri Yamanaka yang murka itu menumbuhkan sulur-sulur tanaman rambat dari lubang hidung Naruto. Dan Ino tidak mau menghilangkannya sampai jam pulang sekolah, dan jadilah Naruto sebagai bulan-bulanan satu sekolah. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya mempertahankan topeng _stoic_ nya, saat itu menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah yang tentu saja sangat-bukan-Uchia-sekali!

Wajah Naruto memucat "I-i-iie…gomenasai" Naruto meminta maaf sambil menunduk karena takut melihat mata ino yang berkilat marah.

Greeek.

Guru yang ditunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Pagi anak-anak" Guru yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake tersenyum dan memamerkan wajah tanpa dosa nya. Anak-anak hanya menggerutu kesal dan kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing.

Setelah melihat semua muridnya kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing, Kakashi mengeluarkan sekitar 30 lembar kertas HVS. Serempak semua murid di ruangan itu terserang perasaan tidak enak secara mendadak.

"Siapkan alat-alat tulis kalian. Kita tes hari ini" ujarnya santai sambil membagikan HVS yang ternyata berisi soal-soal Matematika tingkat dewa. Kakashi Hatake memang terkenal kejam jika memberikan tugas-tugas atau soal ulangan.

Terdengar gerutuan, makian, dan teriakan dari murid-murid saat Kakashi membagikan HVS. Wajah pucat terpampang jelas di wajah Naruto, Kiba, dan murid-murid berisik lainnya, karena merekalah yang selalu mendapat kehormatan untuk menempati 10 nilai terbawah dalam buku nilai Kakashi Hatake.

"Dan untuk tes kali ini, kita mendapat kehormatan karena ada 2 anggota OSIS yang kebetulan sedang senggang dan ingin ikut mengawasi tes ini. Silahkan masuk"

Setelah Kakashi mempersilahkan masuk, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan tampang mengantuk dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang memiliki tampang _bishounen _berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Ohayou minna!"kedua orang itu menyapa kouhaimereka bersamaan.

"Eeeeh? Dei nii-chan?" Naruto menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata _sapphire _yang mirip dengan dirinya, ya karena Ia memang kakaknya. Deidara Namikaze.

"Hai Naru-kun" Ia menyapa otoutou nya sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Minna, berbahagialah karena aku dan Sasori akan mengawasi tes kalian, un. Kapan lagi kalian bisa diawasi oleh orang terkenal seperti kami, un? Iya kan Sasori, un?" Tanya nya kepada laki-laki berambut merah di sebelahnya. Sasori Akasuna.

"Ya, terserah kau Dei" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis lalu memalingkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku bersampul oranye di meja guru "Apa tidak dimulai dari sekarang saja Kakashi sensei?"

"Aa. Baiklah, kerjakan soalnya mulai dari sekarang"

Setelah aba-aba keluar dari mulut Kakashi, kelas menjadi hening dan hanya suara benturan pinsil dengan kertas saja yang terdengar.

10 menit berlalu. Sekarang yang terdengar bukan hanya suara benturan pinsil dengan kertas, tapi juga bisikan-bisikan dengan volume suara yang tentunya amat kecil dan hampir tidak terdengar. Kecuali oleh si sulung Namikaze tentunya.

"Kau! Yang dibelakang, un! Jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa dengar bisikanmu itu ya, un! Sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu, akan kurobek kertas tes-mu, un!" Deidara menunjuk Kiba yang tadi sedang menanyakan jawaban ke Shino.

Kenapa Deidara bisa dengar? Deidara memiliki _Enchaned Hearing Ability_, yaitu kemampuan untuk mendengar suara lebih dari orang biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

20 menit berlalu, sudah lebih dari 5 orang bejatuhan akibat makian Deidara. Bahkan Naruto pun sudah kena semprot Deidara.

Sasori tetap mengawasi walaupun tampangnya mengantuk seperti itu. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sudah mengawasi dan menandai beberapa orang. Beberapa anak sudah ia tandai 1-2 kali, dan jika sudah 3 kali baru ia akan bertindak. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto hari ini. Dengan percaya dirinya ia menjulurkan kepalanya kearah meja Sasuke untuk melihat jawaban. _Whoops, _kau dalam masalah Naruto.

Sasori melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan meminta izin, Kakashi hanya balas mengangguk. Detik berikutnya Sasori sudah mengarahkan tangan kanan nya kearah Naruto.

"Maaf ya, Naruto" Benang-benang tipis keluar dari ujung-ujung jari Sasori dan melekat di badan Naruto. Ia menggerakan jari-jari nya dan menarik tangannya mundur.

"Eeeeh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa badanku bergerak sendiri!" Naruto (dibuat) berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas sambil membawa kertas tes nya.

"Aa…tidak usah kaget Naruto, kau ada di bawah pengaruh _ability_-ku hehe" ujar Sasori santai dengan jari-jari tangan kanan yang sekarang mengarahkan Naruto untuk duduk bersimpuh.

_Ability _Sasori? _Puppet Master Ability_. Yaitu kemampuan untuk mengontrol sistem gerak seseorang maupun benda dengan mengeluarkan benang-benang tipis dari jarinya. _Ability _ini hanya dimiliki oleh klan Akasuna.

"Kemarikan kertasmu, Naruto" kata Kakashi dengan suara datar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ini sensei….."

Sraaaaak.

Ups, malang nasibmu Naruto. Kertas ujianmu terbelah menjadi 4 bagian.

"Kau memalukan, un! Akan kulaporkan ke kaa-chan!" bentak Deidara.

"Nah Naruto…sepertinya kau butuh sedikit sengatan. Kau sudah tahu konsekuensi nya, eh?" Dari telunjuk tangan kanan Kakashi keluar aliran listrik kecil.

_Thunder Ability_. Kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan aliran listrik atau petir dari seluruh bagian tubuh.

"Nah…bagian mana yang mau disengat, hm?"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi sensei tega sekali…hiks…slurrrp!" Naruto curhat di sela-sela waktu makan siangnya. Naruto = makan siang = ramen!

Kantin K-Abs tergolong besar dan lengkap. _Japanese food, Western food, fast food _dan _snack,_ semua ada. Tergolong nyaman dengan cat berwarna _soft green_, meja meja dari ukuran panjang hingga pendek dengan kursi panjang berbantalan busa. Pintu kaca besar menempel di satu sisi dinding. Kantin K-Abs langsung menuju taman yang juga merupakan salah satu _spot _yang cukup ramai pada jam makan siang. Pepohonan besar, rumput lembut dan bentuk tanah yang sedikit mirip bukit kecil. Teduh sekali.

Tetapi kantin tetaplah kantin. Senyaman dan sebagus apapun, di mana-mana tetap sama. Ada saja yang berusaha mengambil makanan dengan cara barbar. Murid laki-laki tentunya. Penggunaan _ability _dalam mengambil makanan bukan merupakan hal aneh lagi.

Baiklah, kuberi beberapa contoh. Yang memiliki _Teleportation ability _tentu saja dengan mudah berpindah dari antrian paling belakang ke antrian paling depan. _Flying ability_? Itu lebih mudah lagi. Tinggal terbang ke barisan depan, ambil makanan, lempar uangnya dari atas ke bibi penjaga kantin. Tapi yang paling heboh tentu saja Tobi, salah satu anak OSIS kelas 3 yang memiliki _Nerve Manipulation_, yaitu kemampuan untuk memanipulasi sistem saraf orang lain. Tentu saja dengan mengaktifkan _ability _ini, ia mengatur orang-orang di barisan depan untuk menyingkir.

"Permisi! Tobi anak baik mau lewat!" Dan yah, senpai yang satu ini lewat dengan santainya.

Yang memakai cara mengancam? Ada. Tidak usah jauh-jauh, Sasuke Uchiha. Mengeluarkan bola api dari tangan kanannya, lalu berjalan dengan formasi Sasuke-Naruto-Sakura. Dan setiap mereka mengambil makanan dengan cara ini, pasti Sakura selalu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang sudah disingkirkan sahabatnya itu.

Baiklah, kembali ke meja makan.

"Salahmu sendiri Naruto" Sasuke menjawab ketus sambil membuka bungkus _Sandwich _tuna dengan ekstra tomatnya.

"Iya. Seharusnya kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakan, biarkan saja. Setidaknya kau akan dapat sedikit nilai. Daripada kertas tes mu terbagi menjadi 4 yang sudah pasti akan dapat nol besar dan bonus sengatan dari Kakashi sensei" jelas Sakura sambil membaca diktat ilmu sosial nya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku minta dihibur kok malah dimarahi…" Naruto menggerutu dan melanjutkan makan siang nya dengan beringas.

Lantunan lirik _Last Friday Night_ milik Katy Perry memenuhi ruangan kantin. Musik nya yang _catchy_ sangat cocok dengan waktu makan siang ini.

"Hei _forehead_! Boleh aku gabung?" Perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata _aquamarine_ mendekat.

"Ah Ino-_pig_. Silahkan saja?" Sakura menjawab sambil menggeser diktat-diktat pelajarannya.

Ino tersenyum sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih'.

"Hai Sasuke! Naruto!" Tak lupa Ino menyapa kedua orang lainnya.

"Hai Ino!"

"Hn"

"Ah Sakura, Sasuke, selamat ya kalian sudah mendapatkan misi pertama di semester ini!" Ino menusuk potongan tomat dan selada dari salad nya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi nya "Misi?" lalu ia meliriik Sakura. Sakura menggeleng cepat sambil meminum _milkshake_ nya.

"Misi apa Ino? Kami tidak diberi tahu sama sekali!"

"Eeeeh? Masa sih? Kok aku bisa tahu duluan ya…" Sekarang giliran Ino yang bingung.

"Misi apa?" Sakura dan Sasuke berteriak sambil menggebrak meja.

"Mi-misi pengamanan calon walikota Konoha…."

**-T B C-**

**A/N : maaf ya kalau chapte ini kurang memuaskan, dan maaaaf lagi karena saya baru update setelah seabad T~T Please Review ya! Saya butuh masukan dari kalian semua **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello minna saya update lagi! Makasih buat Dien Pribadi, ****Umu**** Humairo Cho, wind(dot)le-vent dan Deidei Rinnepero13 atas reviewnya, sudah dibalas di PM. okay, langsung aja….**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konoha Ability High School © Cerra Vige**

**Warning : AU, (maybe) typos, little bit OOC, etc. don't like don't read.**

**Chapter 2**

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Gadis berambut pink itu menggeliat tidak nyaman karena suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga. Tetapi akhirnya ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan mematikan benda pemberian ibunya saat ulang tahun kemarin. Pukul 06.30. Masih ada 1 jam lagi hingga pelajaran di K-Abs mulai. Ia mengambil handuk pinknya dan mengikat rambutnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

Suara-suara teriakan dari bawah membuatnya yakin bahwa kakak perempuannya sudah bangun dari tadi. "Heeeey mana kontak lensaku?" Terdengar teriakan bersamaan dengan bunyi laci yang diacak-acak.

"Di wastafel. Ohayou, nee-chan."

"Ah ohayou Saku. Benarkah? Ah terima kasih!" Rambut merahnya berkibar seiring ia berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Karin itu selalu saja panik kalau mau dijemput Suigetsu. Ya kan, Saku?" Wanita berambut merah tua yang bernama Misaki Haruno dan kelihatannya sudah berumur 40 tahunan menertawakan tingkah anak sulungnya. Karin.

"Haha aku setuju dengan Ibu," jawab Sakura sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mata Sakura menjelajahi ruang tamu. "Apa ayah sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit, bu?"

"Ya. Tadi dia mendapat telepon bahwa ada warga sipil yang terkena serangan dari komplotan abilities pembelot. Hah..Konoha jadi agak rawan sekarang."

"Iya bu. Tapi kalau keluarga kita sih tidak masalah ya, kan semuanya memiliki _healing ability_ hehehe," timpal Sakura santai.

Misaki membalikkan badannya dari _counter_ dapur. "Heei jangan begitu Saku, bagaimana dengan para abilities lain dan juga warga sipil? Hal ini tentu saja meresahkan mereka."

Sakura menghela nafas. "Benar juga. Maaf bu…"

Misaki tersenyum mendengar perkataan putrinya. " Ya sudah. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Sudah pukul 07.00."

"Baik bu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengencangkan ikatan tali _Roller Blade_ miliknya agar tidak terlepas. Setelah mengecek isi tas dan kelengkapan seragamnya, ia pamit pada sang ibu.

"Ibu, aku berangkat ya!"

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah yang dianggap Sakura sebagi jawaban dari ibunya. Ia mengayunkan kakinya secara teratur dengan kecepatan sedang karena ia sedang ingin menikmati udara pagi Konoha.

"Hmm 07.15…oke, masih lama," gumam Sakura.

"Lamban."

Sakura mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari orang yang mendahuluinya. Sasuke. Sekarang si Uchiha itu berada 5 meter di depannya.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan mempercepat laju _Roller Blade_ nya hingga menyamai si bungsu Uchiha.

"Pagi Sasu!"

"Pagi."

"Sekarang kita menghadap Tsunade-sama untuk membicarakan misi besok kan?" Tanya Sakura ke Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Jangan banyak bicara, Sakura. Jam pertama kita Fisika, Ibiki sensei'" jawab Sasuke lalu mempercepat laju _Roller Blade _miliknya.

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan Ibiki sensei?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. Kalian berdua ditunggu Tsunade-sama di ruangan beliau," panggil Shizune, sekretaris kepala K-Abs.

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari kelas fisika yang diajar Ibiki dengan tampang lega luar biasa. Walaupun Sakura dan Sasuke termasuk siswa siswi yang sangat cerdas, tetap saja jika bertemu dengan Ibiki yang menyebalkan itu urat kekesalan mereka hampir putus.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuklah."

Sakura, Sasuke dan Shizune memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. Di dalam sudah ada 7 murid dan 1 guru lainnya.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah ketika melihat Itachi sedang duduk dan melambai-lambai padanya dari sofa. Tampang keren (?) kakaknya itu terlihat bahagia sekali.

Sakura yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dan berkata 'yang sabar ya, Sasu' dalam hati.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kita berkumpul disini untuk membicarakan misi pengamanan calon Walikota besok." Tsunade mebuka pembicaraan sambil membolak-balik kertas yang berisi data-data murid yang terlibat dalam misi.

"Gaara Sabaku. _Earth Manipulation_. Kau mengamankan langsung calon walikota."

Gaara mengangukkan kepala. "Baik, Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata Hyuuga. _Superhuman Vison_. Kau bekerja di belakang layar, pantau siapa saja yang medekat."

"Saya mengerti, Tsunade-sama." Gadis bermata _lavender _ini mengangguk mantap.

"Itachi Uchiha. _Illusion_. Kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Sulung Uchiha ini mengangguk pelan. "Saya mengerti."

"Bagus. Karin Haruno. _Healing Touch_. Jaga dirimu, kau kunci dalam misi ini."

"Siap, Tsunade-sama."

"Temari Sabaku. _Danger Sensing_. Amankan langsung calon Walikota."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura Haruno. _Rapid Cell Regeneration_. Kau juga mengamankan langsung walikota. Selain tidak bisa terluka, kau bisa bela diri kan?"

"Ya, saya bisa Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade mengangguk senang. "Sasuke Uchiha. _Fire and Heat Manipulation_. Kau kutempatkan di barisan depan."

"Baik."

"Dan Kakashi, kau pimpin misi ini. Kau siap?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu siap, Tsunade-sama."

"Bagus. Inti dari misi ini adalah kalian amankan Danzou, sang calon Walikota dari kediamannya sampai ke balai kota. Beliau akan berkampanye. Tentu kalian tahu bahwa ada komplotan yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang Konoha kan? Ternyata mereka bukan sembarang komplotan dan mereka akan menyerang calon Walikota besok. Dan kuharap besok pagi-pagi sekali kita berkumpul disini lagi. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tsunade-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mari berpindah ke daerah pinggiran Konoha. 2 mobil _Jeep _dan 2 motor besar terparkir di depan gudang bekas senjata yang tidak terpakai. 5 orang terlihat sedang berbincang serius di dalamnya.

"Laksanakan misi besok. Bawa si tua bangka Danzou itu padaku," titah laki-laki berambut panjang yang kelihatannya pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Baik Orochimaru-sama. Tapi kudengar murid-murid dari Konoha Ability High School ikut mengamankan Danzou." Laki-laki berambut perak dan berkacamata menyahut pernyataan atasannya.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka masih bocah. Ah Kabuto, bawa racun ini. Gunakan jika kalian terdesak."

Dari tangan kanan Orochimaru keluarlah gas kehitaman. Orochimaru adalah pemilik _Poison Emission Ability_. Dengan cepat Kabuto mengulurkan tabung untuk menampung racun itu.

"Fufufu…jangan kecewakan aku Kabuto, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Sakon."

"Tentu, Orochimaru-sama."

**TBC -**

**A/N: Pendek? Iya saya tau kok…ini karena kebelet pengen update hehehe. Nah boleh minta review? Saya selalu butuh masukan dari para readers sekalian ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Saya bales review review dulu ya **

**De Dark Knight : terimakasih, iya untuk chapter ini sudah saya usahakan panjang. Keep read and review!**

**Wind(dot)le-vent : makasih untuk sarannya, ini udah diusahain lumayan panjang hehehe. Keep read and review!**

**Fujimoto Yumi : iya ini udah dipanjangin kok, thanks ya!**

**Deidei Rinnepero13**** : huehehe dei-kun nya nanti lagi ya rinne san! :p **

**Yup ini udah update, walaupun seabad dulu nunggunya -_-**

**Kim Yongra : Hueloooo sweety! Hehe ini udah update nih, keep read and review ya!**

**Oke…langsung sajalah…**

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu merapikan _blazer_ hitamnya, dan mengecek kelengkapan seragamnya sekali lagi. Ia menarik nafas dan mengambil kacamata hitamnya.

"Sasuke! Kau sudah siap?" sang kakak berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Ya aku segera turun!"

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerra Vige presents**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Ability High School**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typos, DLDR!**

**Chapter 3**

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tsunade berdiri di depan murid-murid dan anak buahnya, dan sepertinya ia menangkap kejanggalan.

"Mana Hyuuga dan si sulung Sabaku?" mata Tsunade menjelajahi barisan karena tidak menemukan gadis bermata _lavender_ dan gadis berkucir empat.

Kakashi yang bertindak sebagai ketua kelompok keluar dari barisan dan menghadap Tsunade. Ia menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Errr...sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak bisa mengikuti misi ini—"

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi sedikit mundur karena kaget oleh bentakan atasannya, "Yang pertama Hyuuga Hinata, ia sakit dan Sabaku—"

"Ia hilang." Suara berat Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di tengah percakapan Tsunade dan Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hilang?" Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Iya Gaara-kun, apa maksudnya bahwa kakakmu...menghilang?" Karin yang notabene teman dekat Temari turut panik mendengar pernyataan Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Entahlah, tadi pagi aku menemukan kamar nee-san berantakan sekali. Dan ia tidak ada di seluruh penjuru rumah. Temari nee-san tidak mungkin kabur, kemungkinan besar ia—"

"Diculik. Iya kan, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Gaara.

Tsunade mengangguk pelan, tak rela. Tak rela karena salah satu murid terbaiknya diculik oleh pihak yang menurutnya memiliki maksud buruk. Tsunade mengurut dahinya, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Ia mengeluarkan _microphone _kecil, lalu menekan salah satu tombolnya.

"Minato, Kushina, kemari sekarang."

Zep.

Dalam sekejap mata suami istri Namikaze itu sudah berada di samping Tsunade. _Teleportation _dan _superspeed ability._

"Yo Tsunade! Ada tugas apa eh?" Kushina Namikaze —ibu dari Naruto— ini merangkul bahu Tsunade. Minato, Kushina, dan Tsunade adalah teman lama. Terkadang jika senggang, mereka membantu misi untuk K-Abs.

"Sabaku Temari diculik. Bisakah kalian menyelidiki, dan kalau bisa bawa ia kembali?'

"Baiklah! Siap laksanakan!" Minato dan Kushina langsung berteleportasi, memulai misi mereka.

Tsunade menghela nafas lega, "Baiklah. Sekarang kalian cepat berangkat ke kediaman Danzou-sama. Semoga berhasil!"

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Danzou berkeliling, berusaha menilai orang-orang yang akan mengawalnya. Ia berdehem pelan, "Bisakah aku tahu informasi dasar dari orang-orang yang akan mengawalku?'

Kakashi maju satu langkah, "Ehm...bolehkah saya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?'

Danzou mengangguk singkat, "Silahkan."

"Baiklah. Saya Hatake Kakashi, ketua dari tim ini. Saya pemilik Thunder Ability."

"Hoo Hatake? Apakah kau putra dari Sakumo?" Danzou bertanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

"Betul, Danzou-sama," jawab Kakashi sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ayahmu Ability yang hebat. Aku yakin kau juga. Sayang, ia meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. Aku prihatin," jawab Danzou sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, "Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Danzou-sama."

Danzou membalas ucapan Kakashi dengan anggukan kepala. "Silahkan selanjutnya."

"Saya Haruno Karin. Healing touch."

"Saya Haruno Sakura. Rapid cell regenaration."

"Saya Sabaku Gaara. Earth manipulation."

"Saya Uchiha Itachi. Illusion."

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Fire and heat manipulation."

Alis Danzou terangkat mendengar dua nama terakhir.

"Uchiha bersaudara? Wah wah...tidak kusangka Tsunade sampai menurunkan kalian berdua."

Kedua Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk hormat.

Danzou melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya. Jika kalian ingin melakukan persiapan, bersiaplah dulu. Aku tunggu di mobil." Danzou meraih jasnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Setelah Danzou menutup pintu, Karin langsung angkat bicara.

"Sensei! Kulihat dia orang yang baik, mengapa ia diincar?" Karin bertanya kepada Kakashi yang sedang mengeluarkan _wireless microphone_ dari tasnya.

"Yah...mungkin memang itulah yang kita lihat. Tapi kita tidak tahu kan apa yang ada di belakangnya?" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Karin sambil membagikan _mic _ke anak buahnya.

"Sudahlah Karin, daripada membicarakn hal itu, lebih baik kita bicarakan sistem pengamanan kita." Itachi menimpali pembicaraan sambil memasang _wireless microphone_ di lehernya.

"Hn. Itu benar. Ayo semuanya berkumpul," Kakashi memerintahkan mereka untuk mendekat padanya.

Kakashi menjelaskan posisi yang harus mereka tempati selagi kampanye nanti. Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara akan berada di samping Danzou. Lalu Itachi dan Karin akan bertempat di mobil belakang bersama Kakashi.

"Ingat, kita harus berhasil. Ini membawa nama baik sekolah kita, mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk mantap, "Mengerti!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana Konoha siang ini bisa dideskripsikan dengan satu kata, yaitu : ramai. Balon, para penduduk, mobil-mobil kampanye memenuhi jalan-jalan protokol di Konoha. Kampanye terakhir sebelum pelantikan calon walikota Konoha —Danzou— telah dimulai.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan di depan?"

"Aman. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan." Mata _onyx_nya menyelusuri kerumunan penduduk di kanan kiri jalan.

Suara Danzou yang sedang menyerukan janji-janji tertimpa dengan sorakan mendukung dari penduduk Konoha.

"Hn. Tetap waspada Sasuke," Kakashi menjawab pernyataan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Sejak kapan aku pernah lengah."

**.**

_Emerald_ Sakura mengitari jalanan Konoha, mencari hal-hal janggal yang mungkin saja muncul. Ia memutar kepalanya, dan sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas. Baru saja ia akan menghubungi Kakashi Sensei, si bungsu Uchiha lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Kau lihat bayangan hitam tadi, Sakura?" suara berat terdengar di _mic_ Sakura.

"Ya Sasuke. Aku akan melapor kepada Kakashi sensei dulu." Sakura segera mengganti sambungan _mic_nya menuju Kakashi.

"Kakashi sen—"

"Sakura dibelakangmu!"

Booom!

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasa badannya melayang setelah bunyi ledakan tadi. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat rekannya yang berambut merah ada di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih Gaara." Sakura bangkit dan pasir yang membungkus sebagian tubuhnya luruh ke tanah.

"Sama-sama. Mulai sekarang, hati-hati Sakura."

"Baik." Sakura memasang _gloves_nya ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berambut ungu berdiri di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat menggerakan bibirnya, seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan seketika itu juga 3 orang lainnya muncul di sampingnya.

Para penduduk yang tadinya memenuhi jalan pun mulai berteriak panik dan berhamburan, berusaha mengamankan diri.

Kakashi, Karin dan Itachi yang tadinya berada di mobil belakang Danzo pun akhirnya pindah kedepan, mengamankan sang calon walikota.

"Danzo-sama, anda baik-baik saja?" Karin bertanya kepada Danzo yang terlihat sedikit kaget akibat ledakan yang cukup besar tadi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Haruno-san, terima kasih."

Karin menghela nafas lega. "Baiklah, sebaiknya sekarang anda segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tutup dan kunci semua jendela."

Sebelum Danzo masuk kedalam mobil, tangan Karin memebentuk sebuah segel dan menyentuhkannya ke pundak Danzou. Cahaya kehijauan menyelubungi tubuh calon walikota tersebut.

"Itu kekkai. Tidak akan hilang selama kesadaran saya masih ada. Ayo Danzo-sama, masuklah." Karin membuka pintu mobil milik Danzo.

**.**

"Heh, rupanya ada Uchiha disini." Pemuda berkulit pucat berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Keh, apa urusanmu? Manusia tulang menjijikkan," balas Sasuke yang melihat pemuda di hadapannya sudah mengeluarkan tulang-tulang dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau mengingatku rupanya?"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang menjijikkan sepertimu Kimimaro." Lengan Sasuke sekarang sudah diselimuti api yang cukup besar.

"Wah wah..kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Uchiha."

**.**

Zrasss.

"Ne, Gaara-kun santailah sedikit, nikmati dulu melodiku," Kata gadis berambut _fuchsia_ yang sedang memegang seruling.

Gaara menyeringai sinis, "Siapa yang sudi."

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan bebatuan serta tanah pun ikut melayang.

"Ne, sudah kubilang santai saja Gaara-kun. Kita bermain pelan-pelan saja!" Gadis bernama Tayuya itu meniup serulingnya, dan melodi-melodi yang keluar memanipulasi pasir Gaara yang berceceran.

"Pernah diserang oleh kawanmu sendiri, Gaara-kun?"

**.**

"Ayo Sakura! Serang kami!"

Sakura berdiri sambil terengah-engah, matanya menatap sinis ke depan.

"Behenti bermain-main, Sakon!" Sakura berlari dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke dua sosok Sakon di depannya.

Poof! Kedua sosok itu lenyap setelah menyentuh tanah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan tertipu klon-ku Saku-chaan!" Sakon yang lain berdiri dia atas mobil van.

Sakura menatap tajam Sakon, "Sudah kubilang, berhenti main-main dan jangan panggil aku Saku-chan!"

Sakura melompat dan mecekik Sakon, "Kena kau!"

Zrash.

Pisau menembus lengan kanan Sakura.

"Kau yang kena, Saku-chan." Sakon yang asli berdiri di belakang Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu terkekeh pelan, lalu mencabut pisau yang tertancap di lengannya kemudian berdiri. Luka robek yang cukup dalam itu segera menutup. Dan Sakura mengeluarkan _revolver_ dari kantung senjatanya, lalu menarik pelatuknya.

"Kita mulai, Sakon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dan Itachi berdiri di sisi-sisi pintu mobil yang berisikan Danzo dan beberapa _bodyguard_nya. Mata mereka mengawasi sekitar, mencari hal-hal mencurigakan yang mendekat.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan, "Haah…bagaimana ya nasib adikku itu…"

Krik.

Karin melirik Itachi. Itachi melirik Karin.

"Haha, pikiran kita sama," Itachi berkata sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja, karena adik kita itu sama sifatnya…"

"Emosional! Hahaha!" Karin dan Itachi menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir mereka sambil tertawa lepas.

"Jadi…Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke itu emosional ya…" Suara baritone terdengar dari atas mobil van walikota.

"Musuh," Itachi mengeluarkan pistol dan akan menekan pelatuknya.

"Tahan dulu Itachi, leher rekanmu ini ada di tanganku." Lengan Yakushi Kabuto menahan leher Karin. Tanpa ragu Itachi pun melepas pistol di tangannya.

Kabuto menyeringai senang, "Keh, anak baik…gyah!"

Tangan kanan Kabuto mati rasa dan Karin yang tadi berada di lengannya sudah terbebas.

"Sebegitu lengahnya kah sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari aku sudah memutuskan otot lenganmu?" Karin melompat mundur dan berdiri di samping Itachi yang sudah memungut kembali pistolnya.

Kabuto terdiam sebentar lalau tertawa pelan, "_Healing touch_ kah? Wah wah…rupanya kau _medic abilities_ ya."

Dari tangan kiri Kabuto keluar sinar kehijauan. Lalu ia arahkan tangan kirinya ke lengan kanannya. Itu adalah _helaing touch _yang biasa digunakan Karin.

Mata Karin membulat sempurna, "Kau…itu kan _ability_ khas keluarga kami…bagaimana bisa…" Healing touch penyambung otot memang _ability _khas dari keluarga Haruno.

"Dia memiliki _Replication ability_, Karin. Berhati-hatilah."

"Wah wah…tak kusangka kau terlibat dalam pemberontakan ini, Kabuto." Kakashi berjalan dan berhenti di samping kedua muridnya.

Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi setelah ia selesai mengobati tangannya sendiri.

"Hai, teman lama. Lama tidak bertemu."

Petir keluar dari tangan Kakashi.

"Heh, Raikiri ya." Kabuto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengeluarkan petir yang sama dari tangan kirinya.

"Karin, Itachi. Mundurlah." Kedua muridnya menuruti perintah ketua timnya ini. Mereka tahu, tidak mengganggu ketuanya saat ini adalah tindakan yang paling tepat.

"Ayo mulai, plagiator."  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Pasir Gaara mengejar pergerakan Tayuya yang sangat cepat. Gaara mempercepat pergerakan pasirnya, berlari mengejar Tayuya yang sekarang sedang kembali meniup serulingnya. Melodi yang keluar itu lagi-lagi memnipulasi pasir Gaara yang akhirnya jadi menyerang dirinya sendiri. Gaara melompat, menghindari pasir yang membentuk pisau pisau tajam.

"Tidak pernah terbayangkan aku akan melawan pasirku sendiri."

Gaara mengendalikan bebatuan besar, mecari celah, lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala Tayuya yang sedang lengah.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar di kuping pemuda berambut merah itu. Tayuya ambruk ke tanah disertai darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Gaara mengatur nafasnya, "Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan perempuan lagi."

**.**

"Kau…apakah kau monster?" Sakon berjalan mundur sambil mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Sakura berjalan mendekati Sakon, sambil mencabut pedang yang tertancap di perutnya. Tak lupa ia juga mencabut benda-benda tajam yang tertancap di lengan dan kakinya.

Sakon merapatkan giginya. Ia manghunuskan pedang ke dada Sakura, lalu tertawa terbahak.

"HAHAHA! Mati kau Saku-chan!"

Sakura melirik ke bawah, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Keh, ini bukan apa-apa." Ia mencabut pedang tadi lalu berlari kearah Sakon yang sedang berdiri mematung.

Sakon mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"K-kau..bajingan kecil…"

Luka-luka dan robekan di tubuh Sakura kembali menutup.

"Memang."

**.**

Api terlihat di sekitar kedua orang pemuda yang sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Si pemuda bermabut ungu pucat terus melancarkan serangan kepada pemuda berambut _raven_. Tulang-tulang terus keluar dari punggung dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kedua lengannya mengeluarkan tulang yang menyerupai pedang.

Si pemuda _raven_ menyeka darah di bibirnya, yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman tulang dari pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Tak bisakah kau segera menyelesaikan pertarungan ini? Aku capek bermain denganmu," Kimimaro berkata kepada Sasuke sambil menyiapkan senjata barunya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Keh, kau yakin ingin aku untuk segera menyelesaikannya?" Sasuke menegakkan tubunya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Seketika dari mulut Sasuke keluar bola api yang sangat besar, menuju kearah Kimimaro berdiri.

Seketika uap panas menyeruak di sekitar tempat itu. Tanah yang dipakai Kimimaro untuk berpijak pun jadi menghitam.

"Selesai sudah." Sasuke kembali mengatur nafasnya setelah tadi melakukan hal yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

Tiba-tiba tulang berbentuk pedang menembus perut Sasuke.

"Apimu lambat, Uchiha."

**TBC**

A/N

….really, I'm bad at action scene. Forgive me about a thousand year update X( and about this bad battle scene too. Dan mungkin karena typo yang bertebaran juga….so, still mind to RnR? *googling eyes*


End file.
